dont trust me
by Unauthorized911
Summary: What happends when finn stays at a football camp all sumer and turns into one of those guys who has a harley, smokes, does drugs, and has one night stands. What will he say to rachel. set back in begining of season 3
1. Chapter 1

DON'T TRUST ME

Ch.1-things are different

Rachel's prov

It was a cold bitter morning in the month of September . It was the first day of school and thing were hopefully of to a fresh start. I walked through the familiar doors of mikinly high feeling rather confident and excited. Today was the day I got to see my boyfriend Finn. Well, we started dating again because of the passionate kiss we shared that cost us nationals last year. And because of the fact he had to go to football camp all summer haven't seen him eversence the last day of school. You may be wondering why I didn't just simply call him but just to inform you his cell phone broke. So anyways back to present time. As I continued to proudly march my way to my locker I was met to the cold familiar penetrating splash of sticky clinging grape slushy hitting me like a bullet. My face instantly dropped in to a shocked expression. I felt wet salty tears swelling my eyes while mixing with the freezing artificial substance. Quickly I rushed my way to the nearest abandoned bathroom. There I quickly washed of and changed not wanting to be late. I felt defeated. Like at first when you shout out the wrong answer confidently. But then again I reminded myself that I'm Rachel Berry the know it all girl slash brodway loser slash freak. And that was that

Finns prov

Today was the day the new me would be confronted by people. This summer has been a huge impact on my life

Flash back

It started when one of the guys from the foot ball team shoved it in my face. I was rather familiar with the substance because Mr. shue had accused me of with helding it in order to get me to join glee club. The one so called named Jim told me if I didn't try it they would make sure I wouldn't be seen again. So did it. But instead their was a sensation. Ever since i have been hooked. I discovered that life sucks and im gonna live it to the fullest.

Back to presence

So then my life changed I got a harley, I wear leather jackets I smoke, I have one night stands, and I don't care any more. I continued to make my way down the halls when a certain small brunnete caught my eye. Time suddently froze

Finn? Rachel said

Rachel prov

I was memorized no way in hell would I think I would ever see MY Finn would be so broken and so … Damaged. Finn just stood there looking back with his bloodshot eyes that used to be amber with specks of gold that were so warm and welcoming. It felt like eons went by while they stood their so sighlently,

Rachel soon broke that silence . What happened? She asked

His response was what she least expected.

Change happened. Finn said he continued to go on, cant you see? The world isn't a pretty place Rachel , everythings not like fucking rainbows and lollypops. LIfE SUCKS. And god forbids I ever go back. You were just gonna leave me and go to Broadway anyway. I'm never going to get out of Lima. His words were like daggers. She suddently had tears in her eyes. And because of that I can't be with you. He sid harshly leaving Rachel standing there so dumbfounded.

Finn prov

I became fed up with school. Why did I even come back in the first place. I thought as I rode my harley down cowpath rd . Ever since I started riding I found a exhilarating adrenaline to it. Once I saw the cops were following me I just simply smirked and said to myself ….Game on! I sped up even faster gaining space between the police. I quickly sped off and made a u turn going past the car at full speed. Either the cops gave up or they thought it wasn't worth it because they didn't follow me. As I made my way home I picked up a few bottles of beer with my fake ID. Being friends with puck did have its ways. Later on I spend the whole night drinking and smoking with some football buddies.

Rachels prov

I was sobbing on kurts shoulder as he rubbed my back trying to console me.

There there its ok. Kurt said as he tried to calm me down. But I just can't stop sobbing.

Mean while Santana and Britney are pacing back and forth across my bed room.( they all agreed tht we needed to take the day of and had a sleep over) OHHH im gonna go lima heights all over his sorry ass santana said. Then Britney just said finn was a big fat meanie That just made me cry more. Then I came to say while hyperventilating (I ) deepbreath (loved) deep breath (him) right then and their I broke down crying. I still couldn't believe the new finn.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't trust me Ch 2 – fintervention

Authors note- Hi as you can tell I'm new to fanfiction, So if you have any advice or ideas for the next upcoming chapter please SHARE!

Finn prov

I was walking down the hallway when puck comes up to me and says "dude I'm liking the new look. I mean you can get some serious ass with the leather." Ok so not what I was expecting but can't help it if I look sexy. So i kept walking getting some serious looks from the sexy cheer leaders, when the danm Latino stops me in my tracks. Santana says "you gots to get ur Rachel on! But u can't get ur danm Rachel on if ur acting like a fucking JACK ASS! "What the hell Santana for all you know she could very much like this" I simply said.

As time passes on I'm getting ready to go to glee club (I don't even know why I still go to this shit) when Santana grabs my ear midstep through the doorway and screams " I got him" Then she forcefully pushes me into the choir room where I find everyone looking at me seriously. Santana broke the silence. "ok let's get this started we only have 20 minutes until comes back" she said. Then Sam adds "yeah dude you need to pull your shit together, these stunts your playing are not cool" They all then go around the choir room sharing their thoughts starting first with puck. "Honestly I think he finally grew a pair and has started acting like a man. Congratulations finessea has died and the new man version of finn has been born". I was rather glad about what puck said. At least someone came to their senses. I thought. Next was Quinn but all she said was pass. Brittney of course says "I think you look really hot and I was wondering if you could give lord tubington a few pointers?" That earns a slight chuckle from me but soon is stopped when Mercedes clears her throat. "white boy, do you think turning to drugs, beer, and danger is cool? Are you out of your danm mind?" Mercedes roared. After that mike, Tina, Sam, and Santana practically all said he was stupid. When artie was up he talked about how every person is special, and important. Then he specifies that I was too talented and smart to let everything go to waste. That actually really ticked me off because I was always there for him when he wanted to join the football team and stuff and know he goes against me? COMPLETE BULLSHIT! When Rachel and walk in I realize glee is starting so I take a seat apart from all the others.

Rachels prov

When glee club starts continues with the annual tradition of a song that represents your summer, or how your feeling at the moment. Obviously my hand went up first.

This song represents how im feeling at the moment I said trying to not look at finn.

The music starts and I began to sing

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

And they scream sings ***looking right at him  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple of grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

Everyone joins in except for finn

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple of grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
Or angels to die

When I'm done Finns not looking at me and a single tear trickles down my face

Finns prov

When glee is dismissed I immediately go outside and hop on my Harley while Zooming out of the parking lot. As usual I go pick up a 6 pack of beer with the old fake ID and continue on with my regular routine. As I drink I can't help feel a little guilty and depressed. I wonder why? All I know is that I have the urge to see Rachel.

Auothers note- thanks 4 reading and remember to review and give ideas. Song is A-team by ed sheeran

I DON'T OWN GLEE!


	3. Chapter 3

Don't trust me

Ch 3- breaking silence

Authors note- I do not own glee. Etc. etc. make sure to comment and review. Also if you have any ideas please share and I will make sure to give you credit Enjoy!

Rachels prov

I quickly made my way through the halls of mickinly trying to avoid any slushies. So far It has been 2 days since I have last seen finn, and I feel like someone emptied all my insides out leaving me hallow inside with not even a heart. So here I am all pathetic and tired with purple bags under my eyes walking to my locker. As I opened the red tin door I quickly got all my books out when a certain picture caught my eye. It was one of Finn and I at regional's 2 years ago. Honestly I still love him and I miss him dearly. For example the other day when journey switched on the radio I broke down crying. right then and there I made the final decision. I want him back

When I got all my books out I closed my locker and texted Finn "meet me in the auditorium we hav 2 talk" Hopefully we can fix things there. If not I don't know what were going to do.

Finn prov

When all my classes finished I quickly made my way to the auditorium to talk to Rachel. When I entered I found Rachel sitting on a blanket laid on the floor with pillows. I couldn't help but grin it was just like our first date. There were even the airplane cups and virgin compost.

As I sat down we both just stared at each other until we both said "I want you back" I took that as a sign to continue on with my intensions. I slowly leaned my head forward and caught her lips with mine. Her lips are just how I remembered so soft and delicious. As we continued I grabbed her face and held it while she wrapped her arms around my back. Carefully I laid her down not wanting her to stop and outlined her lips with my tong asking for permission to enter. when she finally gave in our tongs battled for democracy. We continued to taste each other's mouths for a solid minute when Rachel broke apart. She said "Finn, stop we need to talk." So I simply moved my lips down to her neck and kissed it softly before nibbling on it and then smoothing it. She instantly moaned. "We need time to settle things about us, and what we are." She said demandingly. 'then it's dealt with I will come over after glee tomorrow" I said. After that we spent the last ten minutes exploring each other's mouths.

Rachels prov

When I went to bed that night I couldn't help replaying the kisses Finn and I shared over and over again. Its just his ponk lips were so smoothing and when he crashed his mouth to mine I couldn't help but feel passion and urge. I know we have to settle things with what happened over the summer, but for now I'm going to focus on what happened today.

The next day school went by in a hurry so that meant time for glee. As I made my way down to the choir room Finn joined me and hold my hand. I couldn't help but smile and lookup at him, and he just simply smirked at me. When we entered the choir room Santana instantly stood up and started to clap" well, well, well, Look what we have here. A finchel reunion!" she said excitedly. I couldn't stop the blush forming on my cheeks from that, When walked in me and Finn took that as a sign to sit down. said happily "today were going to have everyone sing about how they feel at the second, so who would like to go first?"

Finns prov

When gave the assignment I couldn't help but think of Rachel and a song instantly went in my head. "Alright finn, take it away' he said

I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that i can confess

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like were chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
All the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
Singing straight to cold  
I don't really like my flow, no, so

Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'ma tell you everything

*looking at Rachel*

All my secrets away (x2)

When I finish Rachel comes up to me and hugs me. I know I should be feeling happy right know but what if I give all my secrets away, and she doesn't except them

Authers note

Ok thanks for reading but I really am getting stuck for ideas and songs I really REALLy need you guys to make suggestions

Song is secrets by onerepublic

I DON'T OWN GLEE!


	4. Chapter 4

MKDon't trust me

Ch 4 surprises

Authors note- thanks again guys for all your comments, follows, favorites, and more!

Id like to make a special shout out to 1998MongBL for all she's done to help with this chapter. I give full credit of song choice and a plot changing idea! Btw remember to check out my profile because I have just updated it listing all the couples I ship, and some background information on me!

Keep on reviewing!

-unauthorized911

Friday finns"s prov

I walked up the very familiar steps leading to the door of the one and only Rachel berry. Even though I have been in this situation before I still cant help but feel goose bumps when I ring the doorbell. "Coming!" her sweet, angelic voice ringed through the house as she fumbled with the door. When she opened it I stood their shocked at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a fitting read dress that tugged all the right places, her hair was done in bouncy curls complementing her face as it framed her face, and her makeup was done perfectly to the touch. When she noticed I was holding flower she instantly smiled and said "oh, Finn! You remembered my favorite kind!" … "uhh yeah" I said while balancing all my weight on foot then the other nervously. She grabbed the fragile pink tulips cautiously before opening the door wider as a sign for him to come in. She then took the flowers to the kitchen table so I decided to look at the photo gallery at the wall in the hallway. All over the wall were pictures of Rachel from when she was a baby all the way to when we had our national's picture taken. All I knew was that I was glad things were still the same. When Rachel returned she said "Ok, know they were put away we can go to breadsticks. I made dinner reservations for us. Is that ok?" she said curiously "yeah that's fine" I said halfheartedly. As she grabbed her purse and coat I took her hand and held it. once we stepped outside and were seated in the truck I turned the engine on and moved out of Rachel's drive way. Prepared to tell her one of my secrets

At breadsticks we were escorted to our table by a waitress with short blond hair, "hi my name is Sofia, and I will be serving you tonight. "Do you guy's what any drinks?" she asked causally."Water with lemon lease." Rachel said politely. "Coke" I said with a carefree attitude. When Sofia left to go get our drinks Rachel broke the silence. "so, how have you been?" Rachel said softly, "uhh, good I guess." I replied shortly. ""Everything ok?"She asked concerning. Yeah, everything's good. I said sure fully. But in my head I'm thinking how am I doing fine with why we're here. Thank god the waiter came to give us our drinks because honestly I didn't know what to say next.

During dinner Rachel and I talked about little things on what's been happening lately besides what we talked about in the auditorium.

After we both finished our meal, I payed the bill and head out the door with Rachel behind me. Our way back to Rachel's was quiet but soon Rachel interrupted the peace when I drove in her driveway. "finn I need to tell you something really important." She said almost urgently. So I rubbed her thigh a bit to lead her on. "I, I, talked to your mom and we both thought it would be good for you to go to rehab. When she said that I was fumed. "so you're telling me to go to a fucking mental institution. ..Are you out of your fucking mind FUCKING MIND!" "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to MY mom about MY decisions? I said roughly. "Finn, I really think it will help" she said hurtfully. I would have had some guilt towards her but she just go too far this time. "I'm not going" I said angrily. "Well I kind of already signed you up" when she said that I was ready to blow but before I could say anything she left. I quickly made my way out of her drive way and did what I did best…drink.

At the bar I've already had 4 beers and was working on my 5th. Girls kept on touching me and glaring at me. Not to say I was complaining but I kind of got over costrophobic when they started to drape their fingers on my chest and face. Once they gave me the lustful glares I decided to just crash in my truck in the parking lot.

The next day I woke up with a huge headache. I figured since the school wasn't far from the club I might as well go there. Because I left my bag in the truck while I was with Rachel I could easily have everything I needed. During the day I managed to survive with my sunglasses covering my blood shot eyes. Thankfully nobody knew I was hangover. So I went from class to class without anyone paying close attention to me.

As I made my way through the choir room I saw Rachel sitting there with a short black mini skirt, and a royal blue blouse. But instead of noticing how beautiful she looks the sight of her just made me super angry because I was reminded about what happened last night. In result of showing my anger I decided to sing. Once nodded in approval I began with the first lyrics'

I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
On the right side of the wrong bed  
And every excuse I made up  
Tell you the truth I hate  
What didn't kill me  
It never made me stronger at all.  
Love will scar your make-up lip sticks to me  
So now I'll maybe leave back there  
I'm sat here wishing I was sober  
I know I'll never hold you like I used to.

But our house gets cold when you cut the heating  
Without you to hold I'll be freezing  
Can't rely on my heart to beat it  
'Cause you take part of it every evening  
Take words out of my mouth just from breathing  
Replace with phrases like when you're leaving me.

Should I, should I?  
Maybe I'll get drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
To feel a little love  
I wanna hold your heart in both hands  
I'll watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can  
And I've got no plans for the weekend  
So shall we speak then  
Keep it between friends  
Though I know you'll never love me like you used to.

There maybe other people like us  
You see the flicker of the clip when they light up  
Flames just create us, burns don't heal like before  
You don't hold me anymore.

On cold days Coldplay's out like the band's the name  
I know I can't heal things with a hand shake  
You know I can't change as I began saying  
You cut me wide open like landscape  
Open bottles of beer but never champagne  
We'll applaud you with the sound that my hands make.

Should I, should I?  
Maybe I'll get drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
To feel a little love.

All by myself  
I'm here again  
All by myself  
You know I'll never change  
All by myself  
All by myself  
I'm just drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
I'll be drunk again  
To feel a little love

Aftyer I sing the song I quickly storm out of the chouir room when I relize whats happening.

Authors note- u did not expect that did u ? any ways this song was drunk by ed sheeron. And remember to check out my profile. Also if I get 1 song idea and a storyline idea 4 chapter 5 I will post ch 5. If I don't u wont be seeing ch 5.

Audios amigos

The egeal has left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't trust me

Ch5- mistakes

Authors note- Thank you everyone so much for their follows, but I really still need some ideas on the storyline. Plus if there is a song you would like for anyone in this story to sing please request it. Also 1998MongBL thanks again for all your ideas! They really helped. Anyways ENJOY!

Finns pro

As I stormed out of the choir room I couldn't help but question if anyone got the message I was trying to send with my words. When I reached my Harley, I quickly turned the engine on and drove off to the place I always go when I have problems like this. A few roads later I found myself at my desired destination,,, MARTYS. Marty's was a club that never swiped ides and always had the hottest chicks. When I sat the bar the tender asked if I wanted anything so I ordered a beer. When he quickly gave me it I thanked him and took a full swing of the addicting drink. As I looked around the place I saw that a few of my "football" friend were here. "Hey Finn!" Jim called out in his already drunk voice. "come on over here! We got something for you". So I got up, picked the beer up and walked over to the table they were at. "Hey guys what's up?" I said trying to not drag to much attention to myself. "well, what do you say to having a few rounds,.. I mean it looks like you had a rough day?" when Jim said that I knew exactly what he was talking about. I simply shrugged and said "why not." "Ok well lets pack are things up and ride on over to my place so we can continue". He said as he got up and bout 3 8 packs of beer.

At Jims house I already had a few beers and was currently drinking one when Steve said "hey, why don't we puff the magic dragon if you know what I mean". Well I knew exactly what he meant. When he pulled out a box with a label on it called "the chronic lady" I decided I had nothing else to do so I took the drugs and smoked the marihuana.

About ten hours later and plenty of beers and drugs, I woke up on the couch with another hangover, and empty beer bottles all over me. Quickly I tiptoed out the door and went to my Harley. Since it was a Saturday it meant that we had off. So I went home and laid in my bed all day drinking beer.. Honestly I don't know why I was still drinking it when I knew it will make my hang over even worse. But you know Why not?

Rachels prov

All this weekend I have been worried about Finn and everything that happened Friday. After he sung that song about drinking it made my heart ache. I mean everything, made since. But here I was still questioning whether or not to call him. As usual I wimped out and didn't. Today I was supposed to meet Kurt and Mercedes at the mall for a "new closet makeover" but everyone already knows that I'm not going to budge. So I quickly took a shower and got ready. Just as I was done the door bell rang singling for me to go. As expected Kurt was outside the door when I opened it smiling. "Ready to go?" he asked.

We were in the car listening to broadways greatest hits when the mal came into sight. So we drove in and parked. All day we went in and out of billions of stores. While we were at the mall shopping in some fancy department store Kurt insisted on going into when a certain couple caught my eye. "Brittney, Sam?.. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously. "Me and Sammy are dating! Brittney said with an excited voice. I was sad in all with the mention of the "dating word" but was still happy for them. "That's great britts!" Mercedes announced, "You guys make a cute couple!" When we were done talking for a bit Kurt finally decided it was time to go . As we exited the mall and dropped me off I couldn't help but wonder if I should still call Finn. Instead I sat around watched some tv and read. I knew I had to face him at one point or another so I decided at school would be best.

The next morning I got ready for school and before I knew it I was in my mini cooper driving there. As I walked to my first period I saw Brittney and Sam making out against the lockers and was yet again reminded of Finn. It's just that with the way he yelled at me and cursed I really thought he was going to blow so I quickly made a escape. Any ways as I walked in the science classroom and sat next to Santana (my science partner) she quickly asked about Finn, but I just ignored her.

All through 2nd and 3rd period I tried to seem social but it just wasn't happening. Everyone from glee kept on consoling me about him. I mean I said I was fine each time they confronted me but on the inside I'm dying. So here I am all pathetic sitting on a picnic bench all alone picking at my salad. Next period was glee.

Finns prov

As I walked in to glee I quickly noticed Rachel preparing a song and sat down. When she began I knew with no doubt why she picked this song.

I think back to the times  
When dreams were what mattered  
Tough talking youth naivete

You said you never let me down  
But the horse stampedes and rages  
In the name of desperation

Is it all just wasted time  
Can you look at yourself  
When you think of what  
You left behind

Is it all just wasted time  
Can you live with yourself  
When you think of what  
You left behind

Paranoid delusions they haunt you  
Where s my friend I used to know  
He s all alone  
He s buried deep within a carcass  
Searching for a soul

Can you feel me inside your heart  
As it s bleeding  
Why can t you belive you  
can t be loved

I hear you scream in agony  
And the horse stampedes and rages  
In the name of desperation

Is it all just wasted time  
Can you look at yourself  
When you think of what  
You left behind

Is it all just wasted time  
Can you live with yourself  
When you think of what  
You left behind

You said you never let me down  
But the horse stampedes and rages  
In the name of desperation

Is it all just wasted time  
Can you look at yourself  
When you think of what  
You left behind

Is it all just wasted time  
Can you live with yourself  
When you think of what  
You left behind

The sun will rise again  
The earth will turn to sand  
Creation s colors seem to fade to grey  
And you ll see the sickly hands of time  
Will write your final rhyme  
And end a memory

I never thought you d let it get  
this far, boy

After Rachel sang I thought I would never here her angry at me. If she knew what I was going through she wouldn't dare thing to be mad at me. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Authors note

Thank you everyone 4 your support and ideas, and remember to comment an idea on the storyline 4 dh6 and give a song selection. Remember I will only write ch6 if I get at least one song suggestion, and one storyline idea. Song is wasted time by skidrow

Audios amigos

The eagle has left.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6- don't trust me

An: hey everyone! I was kind of disappointed with ideas for this chapter but I wrote it any way but if you have any ideas it would be best for you to say it in a review, or you can try private messaging me I will always answer!:) I DON'T OWN GLEE!

Finns prov

That night I was at Marty's when a cute blond chick with big boobs comes up to me with a lusty look. Obviously since I have seen that look plenty of times I knew she wanted me. So I sat down in the empty seat next to her and asked if I could by her a drink. Of course her being a Californian dime she fluttered he fake eyelashes and twirled her bleached blond hair and said yes. As we continued to go through drinks one after another we were both starting to get a little bit tipsy. "Anyways, I said a bit slurred what is your name"? She giggled loudly and hiccupped before answering "Carry smith". The rest of the night we continued to chug down beers until we both got bored. "Hey Finn, what do you say we go back to my place and call it day?" she asked huskily. As soon as I said yes we were already on our way to her house. Once we both got inside the small apartment building we immediately began to undress, and before I knew it we were doing it. It was both quick and meaningless. And the whole damn time I couldn't get a certain brunet out of my head. The next morning I woke up at 5:00 am and grabbed my clothes quickly and then made a run for it. With my huge hangover and awareness of what I did last night I felt pretty shitty but then reminded myself that I could do whatever the hell I wanted to do and so be it. Once I got home I made a beeline for the "magic pills" and popped a few in my mouth before taking a long nap and watching some friend's reruns.

For the next 4 days I decided to take off I went out every night always ending up in another girls bed. But when I woke up this morning I decided to go to school for once. As I was walking in the front doorway (late as usual) something insane caught my eye. It was puck and Rachel talking by Rachel's locker. Now, I wasn't one to eaves drop but the couple together seemed kind of off. So I hid behind the hallway wall right next to Rachel's locker. "Look, I just wanted to ask if you were ok?" puck asked in a hushed matter. Rachel tried to keep a straight face but started sobbing in pucks arms. "What am I supposed to do? My boyfriend or maybe even ex is a drug attic and won't even take my help" she said between breaths. "Look, I'm sure he will come around. I've known Finn all my life." Puck said while trying to console her by rubbing her back. I know he was trying to help me out but the sight of him touching her made me a little bit jealous. "Are you sure" Rachel said brokenly. "Positive" but then what happened next shocked me puck leaned in and kissed Rachel! I was so mad at what I saw I stormed out of the door and to my house. As I road my Harley on the way there I just wanted to scream and punch something. So when I got home I marched straight up to my room closed the door, got out my drumsticks, and began to play. Every time I smashed the stick hard into the symbols I constantly had puck and Rachel in my head. Every time I thought about it it seemed as if more anger flustered inside of me until I couldn't handle it anymore. I let I go with a loud rippled scream, and before I knew it there were tears in my eyes. My emotions got the best of me and I took it out on my drums. I continued to crash on the symbols' until I was sure my arms would fall off I realized that life suckedbyet again.

Later that night I went to Marty's and got wasted and had a few doses. It seemed as if the more I got angrier the more doses I did. Well that night I went home with a curvy red head with big round boobs and we hit it off, but as usual I went home in the middle of the night still thinking about the kiss puck and Rachel shared. I think what also made this even more painful was that this was also the reason me and Rachel broke up last year.

The next day school was boring as usual and before I knew it I was sitting in my chair at glee. When Rachel came into the room the sight of her made me remember all the anger I had towards her the other day. Instantly I stood up and said "hey I would like to sing a song, if that's ok with you?" I asked in a sort of pissed tone. "sure I don't see why not." said in reply. With that response I instantly got up and told the band the song and they just nodded in understandment. Once everything was set I began to sing:

Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And shes an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him.

Then the cheerios joined in with:

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
Won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
Won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
Won't trust me

When I finished I looked straight at Rachel with no pity what's so ever. And I bet you she knew what I was singing about.

An: thank you everyone for your effort and reviews, remember to leave in a review an idea for ch.7 and 1 song idea. Oh and the song is don't trust me by 3oh!3. also I created a poll so be sure to check that out!

Thanks for reading!

Audios amigos!

The eagle is out!

lol


	7. Chapter 7

Don't trust me

Ch 7

AN : hey guys! Sorry for not updating lately but I have been very busy. Plus thank you for all your reviews and support. Also I am SO SO SO sorry about writing that whole kiss scene with Rachel and puck but to make up for it there will be tons of finchel in this chapter. Keep reading and make sure to check out my new story valentine's day. I DON'T OWN GLEE!

Rachel's prov:

As I run out of the choir room chasing after Finn I can't help but feel the tears in my eyes. I know for a fact that he saw that kiss with puck. It was raining but I still ran.

When I reach the parking lot and see that his old beat up blue truck was still there I felt a sign of relief but then again remembered what happened earlier.

Quickly I knocked on his window hastily as I stood there as rain continued to pore down on me.

Quickly are eyes met and I could see the sadness in his red puffy eyes and I instantly felt guilty.

I was about to walk away until to my surprise Finn unlocked the door and giving me a gesture to come in.

Once I was seated in the car he quickly grabbed a blanket from the back seat and draped over me

Then about 20 awkward seconds later I finally spoke up.

"Are we going to talk about it?" I asked in a broken voice

"that might be a good Idea." His voice left me heartbroken. There was so much pain and hurt.

"here how about without any interruptions you let me explain." With a nod from him I continued.

"first I want you to know that I regret it, and I would much, much, much rather be with you. Plus let me just insure you that I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I was just so fed up with you ignoring me I couldn't help it anymore, myself esteem over flowed, and all the emotions kept inside came out. And puck was being all nice and stuff ensuring me you will come around, but then he kissed me! Trust me I didn't even kiss him back. In fact I slapped right after it. Trust me Finn, I said while placing my hand genteelly on the left side of his cheek, it was nothing. Like when I kiss u, I see fireworks, and it urges me for more. Only you can do that to me. No one in the whole world could make me feel so amazing, but you. I love you."

After I spoke we both stared deeply into each other's eyes. Then Finn leaned in and kissed me with so much passion I was yet reminded of the familiar bliss. We continued to kiss until his tong traced the outside of my lips asking for permission to access. Immediately are tongs were exploring each other's mouths. As they massaged against each other I couldn't help but let out a moan quickly followed by Finn.

Then Finn stopped and smirked quickly turning on the engine driving off to my house.

Immediately as we walked through the door our lips met. Quickly he picked me up and headed upstairs. When we reached my room we quickly found ourselves on the bed close as ever

"Finn, make love to me." I said

With a nod we slowly removed our clothing until we were both bare.

Slowly he entered me. And honestly it hurt, but soon in a pleasurable way.

And before I knew it we were both panting on the bed holding each other tightly.

Finns prov

As I stirred quickly awake I notice Rachel was wrapped in my arms. I smiled as I traced circles on her back. Suddenly I could feel her stirring. When she was fully awake we stared at each other deeply

"Hi" I said lamely

"Hi" she said with a smile.

Quickly that was replaced with a small gasp and said "Finn, school!"

In a hurry we both changed and before I knew it we were on our way.

We both walked hand in hand throughout the hallway gaining some weird stares from some people.

When we were at Rachel's locker we finally had to separate saying goodbye with a light kiss.

"Wait Finn, she said quickly… are we like together?"

Simply I smirked 'Rachel berry, how would you like to be my girlfriend?"

I know that was cheesy but at least she chuckled. "I would love to" she said with a smile.

The rest of the day I spent my time thinking about Rachel, and I came to realize something. With Rachel I don't need to go out and party and do drug's and smoke. She is the cure to me. When I'm with her I'm back to the old Finn, and it feels great. Quickly as I made my way towards glee I met up with Rachel and we walked together.

When Mr. Shue asked everyone if they would like to sing I quickly raised my hand.

"Great Finn, take it away."

And with that I began to sing

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
Hold me in your arms

Your heart's against my chest  
Lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady

I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as, the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/e/ed... ]  
My heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck  
I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet

And the feeling I forget  
I'm in love now

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Yeah I've been feeling everything  
From hate to love  
From love to lust  
From lust to truth  
I guess that's how I know you

So hold you close  
To help you give it up

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

So kiss me like you wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved  
Wanna be loved

This feels like I've fallen in love  
Fallen in love  
Fallen in love

Rachel's prov

When Finn finishes singing this I have tears in my eyes. And I remember what happened last night. When he finished he come up too me and says:

"I love you"

"I love you too"

AN:

I love this song! AKA kiss me by Ed Sheeron obviously you can tell he is one of my favorite artists!

So give an idea, and song in a request.

Audios amigos

THE EAGLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IS OUT!

lol


	8. Chapter 8

Don't trust me

Ch.8

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for your follows, reviews, and favorites! Btw as you can tell I have been trying a new font so I hope you enjoy! I DON'T OWN GLEE!

Finn's prov:

That day as I drove home from school I thought about how with Rachel, I can finally clean up my act! As I was about to turn right on to my street o suddenly forgot that I needed to go to the grocery market. So I quickly made a fast turn and was on my way.

Once I pulled in and parked my truck I got out and continued to walk myself to the door. As I was walking I couldn't help but get the feeling that someone was watching me. "Hello?" I asked nervously but I just shook it off. But then when I turned around I was quickly face to face to no other person but Jim.

"So Finn, you haven't been hanging out with me and the boys lately..." he said staring into me with his red eyes.

"Well, umm about that, I umm kind of stopped doing drugs, and I want you to know I won't be doing it again." I said as I hopped from foot to foot.

"Well you remember football camp do you? Oh I bet this is because of that girl Rachel! You fell in love with her, right?"

I didn't say anything

"well I'll tell you what! If you don't start hanging out with me and the boys, I will make sure you will never see that lovely girlfriend of yours again!"

And with that Jim left. I couldn't believe it… he is black mailing me into doing drugs or else he will hurt Rachel!

Suddenly I felt the tears coming.

Rachel's prov

I'm calmly doing my home work thinking about what Finn sang in glee earlier. It's just so sweet how the words in that song exactly matched my feelings last night.

My peace fullness was suddenly interrupted when someone is knocking at full volume on my door. I quickly I rush down to see who it is.

I open the door and standing right in front of me is a sobbing Finn covered in rain. Quickly I pull him into a tight hug. As I wrap my arms around his neck he buries his face into my shoulder. It breaks my heart to see him like this.

About 2 minutes later I lift up his chin and pull him in to a sweet light kiss. He's about to open his mouth when I say "shhh, you don't have to talk." And with no words we walk upstairs to my room and I turn the bath on filling it up with water as he stands behind me.

"Well, I will be in the other room if you need me." I say heading towards the closed door.

"No!" he says desperately. "Can you just stay with me?" I nod in agreement.

Slowly I pull of his shirt and then his pants and boxers. Then when he's in the tub I slowly pull of my clothing and join him.

Right now I'm seated in his lap, my back against his bare chest and his arms are around me holding my hands. It's actually really nice just sitting there peacefully. I know he's had a bad day. But honestly everyone thinks Finn is so big and mad and mean! And this shows that he's just a regular old teenage boy with regular teenage boy feelings that have been hurt. We stay in our embrace for what seems like hours and not one word has been said.

Finally when my hands turn all pruned I grab Finns hand and pull him out of the bathtub with me. I quickly change into my old clothes and help him change into his. When we are both fully dressed I lead him to my bed and pull him under the covers with me.

We just lie there. He's holding me tightly and I can tell he's thinking.

Just before I'm about to drift off to sleep Finn interrupts me.

"Rach… I love you." he says so lovingly it warms my heart.

"I love you too… so much" I say.

And with that we both fall asleep.

Finn's prov

I wake up to the smell of Rachel and I wonder where I am. Then when I'm a little less confused I recall the events of last night. I smile and lightly play with Rachel's hair as she begins to wake up. "Good morning she says with a yawn" I simply smile and she turns around and rests her head on my neck. "I love you" I say randomly. "I love you too"

Through ought the morning we eat breakfast and "play around." Because today was Saturday we didn't have to go to school. "Hey I was wondering, she begins to speak, since my dad's won't be home until Monday do you want to maybe sleepover here for the weekend?" "I would love to". Rachel suddenly sequels and jumps in to my arms. "This is going to be so so so perfect!" she says with excitement in her voice. "Oh and don't even worry about clothes I have some in my dresser that you left over near the beginning of summer." Everything seemed perfect. And that just how it was.

On Monday at glee Mr. shue picked up his white board marker and wrote "valentine's day" on the board. He explained that everyone had to sing a song for someone they love, and then the next day everyone who were sung to had tossing one back, suddenly I had the perfect idea

I went first

My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Glee club joins in  
Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

_whole glee club:_  
Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (remember them?)  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (turn it up)  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

_[Bridge:]_  
I only pray you'll never leave me behind (never leave me)  
Because good music can be so hard to find (so hard to find)  
I take your head and hold it closer to mine (yeah)  
Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (yeah) my mind (come on whoa)

_[Chorus:]_  
My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (it's your boy Travie)  
Oh oh oh oh (Gym Class Heroes baby!) so sing along to my stereo

Yeah

After the song me and Rachel confront each other and hug

A/N: well here it is. You must review and suggest a song for ch.9. also song was stereo hearts by gym class heroes.

Audios amigos

The eagleee is out

lol


End file.
